


[PODFIC] Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier

by forzandopod



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #ITPE, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - WWII, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bletchley Park, F/F, F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 19:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10287932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: A war story is a black space.Bletchley Park, 1942: Women are recruited from across the country to decode enemy transmissions.The war stories of Maria Hill, Natasha Romanoff, Carol Danvers and Kate Bishop.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Here I Dreamt I Was A Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925882) by [SugarFey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey). 



**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

 **Length:** 00:52:32 

**Size:** 48 MB

 **Music (in order of appearance):**  
[Moonlight Serenade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_X8sz_wgrSc) by Glenn Miller  
[I Wanna Be Loved](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CXmGb9Fbw2Y) by Adelaide Hall  
[Stardust](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tP9bPvNPZtI) by Glenn Miller  
[The Greatest Love of All](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2ls_NGP2jY) by Postmodern Jukebox  
[Rhapsody in Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pBg1r-QkjI) by Glenn Miller  
[It Don't Mean A Thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDQpZT3GhDg) by Duke Ellington and His Famous Orchestra  
[We'll Meet Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HsM_VmN6ytk) by Vera Lynn  
[Titanium](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g3iL596QKII) by Postmodern Jukebox  
[Straighten Up and Fly Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmjNIq49398) by The Andrews Sisters  
[There'll Always Be An England](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=81hbu0Uhkp8) by Vera Lynn  
[Seven Nation Army](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sB6HY8r983c) by Postmodern Jukebox  
[In the Mood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CI-0E_jses) by Glenn Miller  
[Living on a Prayer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMeN0CFNWmk) by Postmodern Jukebox  
[Something to Remember You By](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0eDI_UP1cU) by Vera Lynn  
[I'll See You Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yn7nAxwMHcQ) by Leo Reisman and His Orchestra  
[The War Is Over](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGD7l0xJZxc) by Alexandre Desplat  
Sound Effects from [Sound Dogs](http://www.sounddogs.com/)

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bMCU%5d%20here%20I%20dreamt%20I%20was%20a%20soldier.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)

**Author's Note:**

> sooo I didn't notice until about six months after I released this for ITPE that I misread the summary, multiple times (I actually had to rerecord the audio header at one point and STILL read that line wrong) so that is how it is and how it shall stay. Sorry about that!


End file.
